


【卡带】不公平交易

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &现代梗，设定是卡带从小到中年的故事，小时候故事成分少&依旧超级OOC，作者抽风系列，bug多，不喜请绕开&想日堍的请上车





	【卡带】不公平交易

理论上来说，天才和吊车尾是没有交集的。  
可旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土偏偏就不是。  
一个天天嘲笑对方白痴、吊车尾、迟到鬼、哭包，另一个不服气的回嘴你才是笨蛋，笨蛋卡卡西。  
这两小只从小较劲到少年时期，因为一场地震让他们在相互扶持中活了下来。一个为另一个差点瞎了一只眼，另一个却为了救那个差点丢了一条命。  
本以为有了这么深的羁绊，从此以后他们能和平共处、和衷共济、风雨同舟、齐心协力……  
可惜啊，这俩人一个是宇智波带土，一个是旗木卡卡西。  
他们就跟冰与火那般针锋相对的关系，不是把一方变成水蒸气就是把另一方灭了。  
大家都在奇怪为何打的这么不可开交，这是什么仇什么怨？  
“据说啊，是因为一个女孩。”  
大家心中了然，散了吧散了吧，如同动物界争夺配偶这种狗血剧码纷纷表示没人想看。  
就这样打打闹闹的上了高中，直到发生了那样一件事，大家对他们的看法才有了改变。  
?  
每次学园祭班级里都要出一些幺蛾子活动，那一年演舞台剧《白雪公主》。因为原野琳被选为公主，宇智波带土为了抢王子的角色与班级里的男生大打出手，虽然是男生们被吊打。卡卡西对角色一事兴趣缺缺，但作为被琳暗恋的人还是惹到了带土。俩人相约操场见。  
那时候的卡卡西已然是学校里女生心目中的校草、男神，被约架自然是里三层外三层的被包围。他们还没打起来就把老师引来了，波风水门无奈只好把角色改成了无格差抽签，抽到“王子”的带土高兴的合不拢嘴，直到卡卡西用死鱼眼盯着他摊开手里的纸条给他看。  
上面赫然写着“白雪公主”四个大字。  
宇智波一口老血喷在桌面上。  
在试装的时候，带土美滋滋的穿着王子的戏服耀武扬威的走到卡卡西面前，却被对方的公主打扮惊艳了双眼。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！卡卡西，你不当女孩子还真是可惜了！哈哈哈！你瞅瞅你那个样子真是没有人比你更适合女装了。”带土笑的肚子痛。  
卡卡西却一掌拍在带土一侧的墙壁上，身体渐渐压向他，虽然隔着面纱，但说话的气息还是喷在带土脸上，“带土喜欢吗？”  
被“壁咚”的带土愣了几秒钟，才推开他，“谁会喜欢啊？你又不可爱！”  
“那这样呢？”卡卡西提起裙摆，露出穿着长筒白袜大长腿给带土看。  
带土突然脸红了，指着卡卡西结结巴巴的骂：“卡、卡西，你、你耍什么流氓！”  
“带土不是说我适合女装吗？让你看看啊。你要不要也试试？”  
“谁要穿啊！也就你这种小白脸娘娘腔才穿吧，老子堂堂男子汉，帅气与英俊集于一身，演的是‘王子’，懂不？”  
“哦？那带土要不要跟我打个赌，如果你输了我们就互换角色，你赢了我就给你当一个月的跟班，你让我干什么我就干什么。怎么样？敢不敢赌？”  
带土在心里合计了半天，这一输一赢还真是天壤之别。  
“怎么？不敢吗？”卡卡西知道用激将法更管用。  
“谁说不敢了！赌就赌，说吧赌什么？”  
“赌运气。”卡卡西笑。  
?  
带土就知道不能跟卡卡西赌运气。  
这小子从小到大就被上帝宠着，他宇智波带土要付出很多努力才能得到的东西，卡卡西都是手到擒来。  
所以带土失去了他那件帅气与英俊集于一身的王子戏服，换来了甜美可爱纯真的蓬蓬公主裙。  
但自己作的戏，跪着也要演完。  
带土的身形比卡卡西要壮一些，来不及改的戏服穿在他身上整一个兄贵扮萝莉，台下的观众全程哈哈哈，但又夸奖宇智波演的真好，然后继续哈哈哈。  
到了最后王子出来的时候，台下女生们的尖叫声充斥整个剧场，“卡卡西，我男神！我爱你！我要嫁给你！”的声音起伏不断。  
躺在水晶棺材里的带土在心里切了好几声，肤浅肤浅真是肤浅。女孩子看男人怎么能只看脸呢？  
终于到了关键时刻，“王子”要开始亲吻“公主”了！  
大家对这俩人会假亲没有悬念，好奇的是卡卡西会不会摘下口罩。抱着演员为了剧情效果会做出一些惊人之举的侥幸心理，观众安静的期待着。  
本来安详躺尸的带土心里默念着赶紧完活老子要去吃红豆糕不然就要卖完了，突然一片柔软温凉的触感压在他嘴唇上，愣了几秒钟的功夫就有湿润舌头在舔他嘴角的伤疤。  
舌、舌头！！！！  
“卡卡西你做什么呀？”带土已经顾不上自己还是具“尸体”了，抓住卡卡西的肩膀就往外推。眼角撇到了卡卡西下巴上的那一抹黑色的小痣。  
“演戏当然要演全套啊。”说完又想欺身压上去。  
两人就这样一直僵持着，台下一片惊呼后又鸦雀无声。后台的同学机灵的关上了舞台的幕布。  
……  
观众甲：“我觉得是旗木在强吻宇智波，宇智波在挣扎。”  
观众乙：“我不同意！卡卡西同学怎么会强吻他！明明是宇智波拉着卡卡西的肩膀让他靠上去的，我看的清清楚楚！是宇智波在强吻卡卡西！”  
观众丙：“才不是那样呢！虽然没看见旗木的样子，但他的确是自己摘了口罩的吧。”  
观众丁：“卡卡西摘口罩是为了舞台效果！宇智波带土才有机可乘！”  
观众戊：“话说我们为什么要讨论两个男生谁亲谁啊？”  
……  
不出所料的水门班舞台剧成了学校里的大热门话题。大家都在好奇他们之后的发展时，宇智波带土却如同蒸气一般在校园里蒸发了。  
?  
过了十年之后，名为晓的创世公司如雨后春笋般拔地而起，运用各种打法律擦边球的方式搜刮了不少商业资源，其中又有许多能人异士个个神秘莫测，最神秘的要数他们的董事长，据说此人名为宇智波斑，是很多年前曾经风靡一时宇智波集团的首领人物。却因为与木叶集团结下了梁子与其对立，最终失败后没落下来。  
这次复仇性的卷土重来，狠辣的手段迫使好多集团公司因为信息资源的流失而宣告破产。木叶领导人千手纲手和领导候选人旗木卡卡西联合其他各大商业巨头，用了整整三年的时间才搞垮了晓，拔出了幕后操作人——宇智波带土。  
原来在那一年舞台剧结束后，带土被宇智波斑的一位仰慕者带走。仰慕者自称为A先生，他想把带土培养成下一个宇智波斑。  
斑没有成家，弟弟也去世。带土是他寻找了许多年才找到的一位宇智波后人。  
?  
就这样带土嘚瑟了没几年就落得一派涂地，破产致使他比任何一个人都惨。  
晓内主要成员里迪达拉和蝎告别之后双双去搞艺术，飞段拉着角都拜上帝去了，绝失踪不见人，鬼鲛去了一家水族馆打工说是找到了归宿。佩恩和小南在中途倒戈，去了木叶，就连自家远亲宇智波鼬竟也是木叶的卧底……  
木叶还要不要脸！要不要脸！  
眼看就要露宿街头了，带土心里也只有满满的怒气。  
卡卡西看到昔日的同窗总还是于心不忍的，虽然之前商场战争里兵戎相见，但觉得带土落到这部田地自己也有责任。提出带土可以去木叶工作，并可以跟他一起住。  
住在他家可以，总比露宿街头强。去木叶工作从此以后在卡卡西手里蹂躏他死也不干。  
可他的样貌早就上了各家新闻的大版面，曾经一段时间的出镜率比当红明星还要多。顶着宇智波带土的名字和脸在各行各业压根就找不到工作。真是落草的凤凰不如鸡。带土又觉得在卡卡西家里白吃白喝太丢份儿，悄悄的问之前关系还不错的迪达拉有什么赚钱的路径。  
“想来钱快的话，就卖屁股去吧！”  
这是蝎甩给他的话。  
带土扔了鼠标，摔了键盘，虽然这些都是卡卡西的。  
他宇智波带土就算是在大街上要饭，也不想欠旗木卡卡西一点人情。  
卖就卖！只要能赚到足够的钱，他宇智波带土还了卡卡西的“一片好心”，从此一刀两断，老死不相往来。  
就这样，带土戴上橙色旋涡面具，照了几张裸照，宽肩窄臀大长腿照片往那些色情网站上一挂。不久就有一些人敲来信息。  
‘接受口吗？’  
‘不接受’  
‘多P接受吗？最少3个人。’  
‘不接受’  
‘S/M你哪方？’  
‘不接受S/M’  
‘那你能做什么？’  
‘只卖屁股！其他都不卖！不接受玩具！面具不摘！不接受的滚！’  
‘无趣，那跟用飞机杯有什么不同？标价还这么高。’  
我草你妈……  
带土直接把只卖屁股那句话复制到简介上，之后再也没有人敲小窗。  
过了一会后，一个名为“斯坎尔”的人汇给了他一笔首款，小窗只留下了一行地址和时间就没什么消息了。  
带土查看了一下他的主页，除了头像照片和职业为摄影师之外，没有其他的信息。  
算了，人家首款都打了，好歹是第一单生意。就算是个变态，他宇智波带土还是有把握能制服他的。  
带土如约到了斯坎尔指定的酒店，敲开门进去看见那人跟照片上的一模一样也松了口气。虽然带着面具，但也有点紧张，却故作风骚的揽上那个人的脖子说：“谢谢前辈捧场，阿飞先去洗个澡，前辈等着哦。”  
来之前带土在家里是做过扩张的，查的网上的一些乱七八糟自己学着做。那种感觉真不好受，但一想这个活儿时间少来钱快，咬咬牙就过去了。可无奈这屁股太紧，本来做好的扩张到了这里变得又紧了。带土拿出备用的润滑剂唰唰唰的又捣了几下，自己勉强伸进三根手指后，迅速冲了个澡穿上浴衣，开门的时候看见斯坎尔站在浴室门口吓了一跳，“前、前辈需要洗个澡吗？”  
“不用了，我洗过了。”  
“是吗？”带土拉起斯坎尔的胳膊往卧室走去，他先爬上床脱掉浴袍，就跪趴在那里。“斯坎尔前辈来嘛，阿飞已经准备好了哟！”  
看着撅起屁股的想尽量引诱他的那个人，斯坎尔坐在在床上用手抚摸着圆滚的屁股，感受到那个人微微的颤抖，“你叫阿飞是吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“你做好准备了，可我还没硬起来怎么办？阿飞不管吗？”  
老子管你硬不硬！不能干就滚！硬不起来看医生去，你个萎男！  
虽然带土很想这样骂，但为了尾款还是勉强挤出几丝客气的语句：“阿飞只卖屁股，其他都不管哦。”  
“那，今天晚上阿飞的屁股就只属于我一个人的了。”斯坎尔对着屁股拍了几下。  
“是前辈的呢。”带土咬牙切齿的说。  
?那个东西插进去的时候，带土开始后悔了。  
这家伙看起来跟卡卡西一样瘦瘦弱弱的，那话儿怎么会这么大，根本就不是他插三根手指那样的程度。带土被顶的五脏六腑都要挤在一起了，这种倒入的感觉除了让他想吐没别的，真不知道那些说的所谓的快感是指什么。  
虽然带土自己做过准备，可卡卡西勉勉强强只插进龟头就感觉到里面的肉不停地把他往外推，他只能试探性的一点点往里面插，插到一半被带土那里紧紧绞着进不去也抽不出来，使得他也出了一身汗。他只能安抚性的揉着带土的前面，好让他放松。带土的那里都是软趴趴的，身体还一抖一抖的。卡卡西趴在带土的背上用斯坎儿的声音问他：“阿飞不会还是'处女'，这是你第一次用屁股吧。”  
身下的人微微做了挣扎，“怎、怎么会呢？阿飞只是每次被抱都这样的。前辈好坏啦，赶紧动一下嘛。”然后自己咬住嘴唇抬着腰往斯坎儿靠去，让自己的屁股再吃进一点尺寸，双腿颤抖了一下又不敢动了，趴在床上大口呼吸。  
还没喘过气，卡卡西抓上他的腰，把他往下一拉一个挺身就全部贯穿了进去。卡卡西爽的叹了一口气，带土却被顶出一声惊呼，浑身颤抖。本来被卡卡西挑逗过的稍稍硬起的性器，也突然软了下去。  
“你没事吧。”卡卡西知道自己心急了，知道带土不好受，停在里面没敢动。  
过了一会儿才有微弱的声音传出，“我、我没事，前辈可以继续。”  
卡卡西有些心疼，他克制着抽插冲刺的欲望，抱着带土的腰微微晃动着，带土也只能随着他一起晃。不知道过了多久，卡卡西才感觉到带土放松了一点后，稍微加大力度用他的粗大捣着肉穴，一步步的去开发小穴里的每一寸肉。  
带土虽然没有那种被顶的恶心的感觉了，可屁股里含着硬棒的感觉也没那么好受，尤其是又烫又硬的肉棒在他屁股里各个方向里乱戳，真让他体会到被操是个什么滋味了。  
就这样被深深浅浅的插了不知道多久，带土又开始觉得屁股里面酥酥麻麻，从尾椎骨生出一股说不清道不明的酥痒，下半身就跟不是自己的一般。  
卡卡西着迷的操着带土的小穴，之前带土自己扩张用的润滑剂在卡卡西的抽插下从屁眼里流出来沿着大腿落在床单上，后穴里面变得又湿又滑，肠肉也被碓的越来越柔软。卡卡西掰过带土的身体，与他面对面，分开他的双腿圈在自己腰上。  
“前辈？”  
“阿飞不用动，交给我来就好。”然后卡卡西亲吻着带土的脖颈，下身也不懈怠的抽插着。  
“前辈！阿飞……”  
“只卖屁股是吧？亲一亲没什么的，我不会摘掉面具，给阿飞加钱怎么样？”  
带土听到这话，更是用腿环紧了卡卡西的腰：“那就要看看前辈加多少了？”  
卡卡西的瞳孔变深，狠狠地顶了几下，惹身下的人嗯的发出呻吟。  
“两倍。”  
“嗯……好啊。啊～哈～前辈～”  
虽然得到了允许，那个人却越来越生气，直接啃咬上了带土的乳头，用的力气之大就像要把可怜的乳头连带周围的肉咬下来一般。带土疼的倒抽一口冷气，咬着牙没有说什么，手却本能的想推开他。  
直到皮肤光洁的那片胸肌被他咬的一片红，乳头的周围印着一圈深深的牙印，卡卡西才转头到另一边，用相同的方法折磨着半身伤疤的那部分。  
在卡卡西用嘴叼着乳肉，拿牙齿啃咬的时候，带土终于受不住了，受伤的那面如同神经末梢附在表面上，平时就不能受太多的刺激，痛感和痒感都比别的地方放大好几倍，更不用说嘴和牙齿交替折磨这片皮肉。带土奋力挣扎推着在他胸口肆虐的卡卡西，直接掰着他的头让他远离。  
“别，别咬这里，钱、钱我不要了，你放开我。”  
可那人仿佛找到了有趣的游戏方式，带土越推他，卡卡西越是咬着乳尖拉扯着，使得带土弓起身把乳肉更往他嘴里送，那个人又用力一吸。  
“啊啊……你快放开我！”  
卡卡西突然加快了抽插的速度，突然擦过一个凸点时，带土整个人大幅度弹跳了一下。  
终于找到了。  
卡卡西依旧肆虐着乳尖，下身的性器来来回回摩擦着敏感点，双手紧锢着带土想要逃走的腰，上上下下里里外外把带土刨开任意侵略。带土只能无助的紧紧抓住枕头。一波又一波莫名的快感冲刷向脑细胞，眼前炸开一团白光后带土不但射了出来，一个挺身浑身痉挛从尾椎传达出的快感迅速蔓延到四肢百骸，颤抖着软了身子。  
在带土身上驰骋的那个男人，在一团湿软润滑紧紧绞着他性器的穴肉里得到了莫大的快感，扣着带土的腰胯，把他的腿分的更开，分身更是往里面戳进去，狠狠地几个挺动后，卡卡西抱着带土射了进去。  
戴面具的男人感觉到小腹被倒灌一股滚烫粘稠的液体，反应了好久想骂一句“我操你大爷”。  
俩人还保持着结合的姿势，接缝处流出几丝混合了不知道是肠液还是润滑液的白浊液体。卡卡西根本就没有要退出来的意思，享受着带土高潮后还在蠕动的软肉摁压着他的疲软，渐渐有了觉醒的趋势。  
带土抬起无力的胳膊，用尽全力才推开趴在他身上的那个人。  
“斯坎儿前辈你的时间到了，阿飞该告辞了。”  
“阿飞不是说今天晚上的屁股都是我的吗？”卡卡西边说边揉两把臀肉，顺便来来回回的摩挲着大腿。  
“可是阿飞只卖屁股，可前辈失信了，所以我们的交易结束。不过尾款还是要付的哦。”带土拿开在他身上乱摸的手，起身下床。双腿突然一软坐在地上，由于剧烈的动作，肠肉里的精液一条条的流下来，带土抖着双腿逃到浴室，扣挖着屁眼，恨不得把里里外外都洗干净才好。  
出来的时候斯坎儿已经不见了，带土拿起手机看见两倍的尾款都汇入账户，附带一条信息。  
'我先告辞了，阿飞可以在饭店休息一晚，我已经付过房钱了。'  
呵，这世上真是什么人都有，人傻钱多还是个变态。  
'谢谢斯坎儿前辈！欢迎前辈下次光临阿飞哦。?'  
既然人走了，带土摘下了面具，躺在床上闭目养神。刚刚被折腾的有点累，如果真被干一晚上自己估计也吃不消。  
他仿佛推开了那扇深渊的大门，只迈入一步就掉了进去。  
反正卖一次也是卖，卖一辈子也是卖，都已经开始了，哪还有回头的余地。

带土回到家已经是半夜了，卡卡西却还在楼下的客厅。他看到带土回来后，问他去哪了。带土一句“出去玩了”打发了他。在带土上楼的时候，卡卡西问他要不要吃点宵夜，带土才想起自己从下午过后就没吃东西，虽然饿但也什么都不想吃。想想刚发生过得事情，又觉得想吐。  
“不用了，我累了先去睡了。”  
“哦，是吗？”卡卡西消沉的低下了头。  
带土看见卡卡西一脸落寞的表情心里更烦躁。自从他住进来之后，卡卡西就跟老妈子似的照顾着他。他堂堂一个木叶总裁，一天到晚的关心他的衣食起居。带土破产的时候除了身上穿的衣服，什么都没有就住进了卡卡西家里。现在这栋别墅里不但衣柜里全是为他定身量制的衣服，还有国际著名的点心师专门为他做甜品，甚至还给了他好几张信用卡任他刷。  
如果是个普通人早就乐的不知所云，抱着卡卡西叫亲爱的。可他宇智波带土除了感受到羞辱外什么也感受不到。  
卡卡西这是瞧不起谁啊！拿我当小白脸养！  
带土讨厌跟卡卡西这种不对等的关系，他更喜欢在年少时与他针锋相对，甚至也喜欢在商场战争里与他明争暗斗。  
失去一切商业资源的他已经没有资格站在卡卡西的对立面，这也是他想尽快离开这里的原因。卡卡西的施舍他不稀罕，带土只想能有一天再与卡卡西齐肩，对立而视。  
带土想了这许多，最终叹了口气，“我今天真的很累了，先去睡了，晚安。”  
“晚安。”回过头的带土看不到白发男人眼里满目的柔情和担心。  
他知道带土从小到大吃了很多苦，从小父母双亡跟着奶奶长大，脑子不怎么灵敏的他心地善良，却更倔强。一直是个吊车尾却从不服输，单方面挑战他这个“天才”。但他也知道带土背后一直很努力，虽然笨却从来没有放弃过。卡卡西那时只觉得带土只是个不知道天高地厚的小鬼罢了。直到那次地震他用半条命救了自己，却笑着说有伤疤才叫男子汉。  
那时的他看到带土是一道光，在他心里闪耀。他是坚韧不拔的杂草，也是昂首提拔的大树。十几年后再见到他验证了卡卡西的想法，带土高高坐在顶端，横扫千军。木叶联合了很多势力才把他拉下马。就算是这样，结果也是两败俱伤。  
卡卡西倾慕和热爱着带土，好几年。  
可告白的话却不允许他说出口。他诚心邀请带土加入木叶，想让带土成为他的同伴，伴在他的左右。可卡卡西也知道作为他的对家做出这样的邀请无疑在带土的眼里看成了讽刺，但最起码让他照顾带土的生活也好。  
当带土答应跟他一起住时，卡卡西高兴的都要跳起来。他想尽他所能又不太明显的对他好，却总被带土嫌弃，甚至不知为何摔了键盘和鼠标。  
卡卡西家里的电子设备都是相连的，他只是好奇带土上网做什么，查看了一下使用记录后，心中一片冰凉。  
带土竟然为了钱，把自己的身体挂在网上卖。  
卡卡西不停的告诉自己要镇定，看着带土小窗里不停地冒出来的消息，拳头越握越紧。他想没想就在色情网站注册了一个ID为“斯坎儿”的账号，把之前公司开化妆舞会时扮演的角色照片挂了上去，并付了首款，留下信息，等着带土的回信。没一会他就收到了'谢谢前辈光临，阿飞会准时到'这样的信息。  
卡卡西心中五味杂陈，他打了一个电话做好了一些事宜，化好妆去酒店等着带土的献身。  
他即盼望带土会来，又希望带土不要来。当听到敲门声时，颤抖着双手打开门，迎接他喜欢的那个人。  
带土在洗澡的时候，他好几次想冲进去想质问他为什么允许自己做这种事情。却在看到带土把屁股摆在他眼前的时候又犹豫了。  
是不是只有这样才能抱到他，是不是只有这样才能拥有他。怎么会硬不起来，对着带土，他卡卡西怎么会不硬，这幅身体他想了多年念了多年，带土竟然就轻易拿出来卖！  
带土这是第一次和男人做，卡卡西这样安慰着自己。他特别想与带土亲近，亲吻他时被拒绝，卡卡西却有点开心，逗他说加钱的时候带土竟然同意了！  
卡卡西的内心和理智如同被毒蛇蚕食，想狠狠暴虐这幅身体的心情已经无法克制，恨不得就这样把他吞噬入腹。他咬上带土的乳尖，想听他求饶的声音，却没想到那带土虽然浑身发抖却克制住了。在咬另一边的时候，终于受不了的喊了出来。  
原来这半边为我受伤的身体这么敏感，是不是别人也能对他这样做，带土也会在别人面前献出这样可爱的反应。  
卡卡西狠狠地掐着他的腰捣着他的后穴。他不允许，只有这件事他不能让带土胡来，他们的生命早就绑在一起，身体当然也是。

tbc  
【卡带】不公平交易2  
?  
&现代梗，设定是卡带从小到中年的故事，小时候故事成分少  
&依旧超级OOC，作者抽风系列，bug多，不喜请绕开  
&想日堍的请上车

第二天清早，带土起床后才发现自己浑身都在疼，腰和腿酸疼的不行，尤其是屁股痛得不敢动。揉了几把自己的老腰，肚子开始咕咕叫，想着自己没吃饭还被折腾半晚上的自己也是可怜。起床下楼后看见卡卡西照常在开放式厨房做早餐，带土避开他打开壁橱拿盘子，突然腰部一阵刺痛致使身体下滑，一只手及时的拦住他的腰，让他落入一个温暖的怀抱。  
“怎么了？腰疼吗？”  
带土想起昨晚刚做过的事，脸色一阵红一阵白，推开卡卡西说：“不用你管。”  
卡卡西眼神暗淡下来，想想也是心酸，他跟带土的第一次竟然是用钱买来的，第二天还要装作什么都不知道的样子。  
“卡卡西，卡卡西，鸡蛋糊了。”  
闻到糊焦味卡卡西才反应过来：“对不起，我重新煎一个。”  
看着魂归垃圾桶的煎蛋，带土觉得自己如它一般，早晚也要进废物箱。  
坐在饭桌前，带土合上手掌默念着：“谢旗木总裁赏饭，我开动了。”  
“不用客气，吃吧。”卡卡西眉眼笑笑。

带土的生意惨淡了两天后，那个名叫“斯坎儿”的人又发来消息。  
'阿飞，接吻可以吗？'  
'阿飞的面具不拿下来的，前辈'  
'带着面具只露出嘴唇可以吗？'  
'那就看前辈的诚意了。'  
'阿飞随意加码，如果可以我想买一晚上的时间。'  
'五倍。'  
'好，我在之前的酒店房间等你，时间是XXX。'  
这么痛快。带土觉得把自己贱卖了，他应该要个更高价。

刚敲了几下门，带土突然被人拉进去，面具被歪在一边，就让人摁在门框上亲起来。  
那个人蛮横的撬开他的牙关，湿滑的舌头缠着他的在口中翻滚。带土反应好一会儿才回应他，两人就像许久未见的恋人一般，亲的难舍难分，互相汲取对方的味道，直到喘不上气才分开，嘴角连着一丝暧昧的银线。  
“斯坎儿前辈好心急啊。”  
“我可是有整整两天没有抱到你了。”说完卡卡西一把抱起带土，带土惊呼一声本能的用腿圈住他，随卡卡西把他抱到卧室摔在床上。  
卡卡西双手皓住带土的手腕，欺身压上去又亲了起来，不同在门边那样的热烈，卡卡西吻的很温柔很缠绵，他细细的舔过带土嘴唇的每一寸，时不时的擦过带土伸出的小舌尖，却没有急着与它交缠，直到落在嘴角的疤痕细细的啃咬着。  
“阿飞的初吻给了谁？”  
“哎呀，前辈怎么会问这种问题，就当阿飞把初吻给了前辈不好吗？”  
“我只是想知道阿飞更多的事情。”  
“算是一个挺讨厌的人吧。”  
卡卡西听到这句话停下动作，心里咀嚼着带土的这句话。  
“其实也没那么讨厌，只不过我跟他注定是一场孽缘。”带土叹了口气，想起卡卡西就呼吸不畅。  
“是阿飞不喜欢他吗？”  
“说不上喜不喜欢，我对他的感情应该更复杂吧。”  
“你会跟他上床吗？”  
带土听到这句话如同听到世界上最好笑的笑话，“怎么可能！他可是活在光明中的人，跟我这种人根本就不是一个世界的。”是啊，卡卡西怎么可能会跟他上床，他都已经把自己卖了，他所想要的对等关系早就烙上了肮脏的印记。  
“前辈继续嘛，不要问这么多啦。”  
卡卡西继续低头与带土亲吻，一边脱掉两人身上的衣服。他的手掌抚摸着带土的每一寸肌肤，摸上他的胸肌用拇指逗弄着乳头，被搓得乳尖没一会就变硬挺立起来，卡卡西不停的用拇指和食指捻着乳尖，变得更红后又用指甲扣挖着乳眼。  
带土的半边身体本就敏感，胸上的敏感点又被这样对待，身体不由自主的挣扎，想要吐出的话语也被淹没在卡卡西的口中。  
带土被亲的快要窒息了，却发现自己也被亲硬了。双手想推开卡卡西，却又被他摸得浑身绵软使不上力。卡卡西感觉出带土的身子渐渐发软无力，才离开他的唇辗转到颈窝。这时卡卡西搓捻乳尖的一只手滑到下方，握上带土硬挺的分身揉弄着。  
卡卡西的手指和嘴唇仿佛带着魔力，只要是他碰过的地方带土的皮和肉都兴奋的跳起来，叫器着再来。带土挺着胯部更是把自己涨红的性器往卡卡西手里送，卡卡西撸它的动作越来越快，在带土浑身紧绷的时候卡卡西用指甲划过铃口，带土一哆嗦在他手里交代出来。  
带土大口的呼吸，胸膛不停地起伏着，高潮的余韵还没过去，就感觉到屁股被挤进一股凉凉的东西。带土也懒得动了，他知道“斯坎儿”挤进去的是润滑剂，也没有管他。可挤进去之后却没有做扩张，任由润滑剂在他屁股里融化流出。  
这时卡卡西却俯下身，抬起带土的右腿，他这才发现，原来带土的伤疤蔓延到了腿根。埋下头亲吻舔舐着腿根那片受伤的肌肤，密密麻麻的留下吻痕。  
对一个普通人来讲大腿和胯部的连接处布满神经最是敏感，更不用说带土那里还是外露神经的伤疤，卡卡西一直不停地舔舐吸吮着那个地方，带土受不了的流出眼泪，虽然被面具的布带吸收。  
“前辈，快放开，我已经准备好了，进来就行。”  
卡卡西依然我行我素，紧紧吸着那里不松口，如同猛兽咬上了猎物。带土心里骂着这个混蛋变态怎么这么喜欢咬人。但又让人麻痒的爽快感倒流进身体，带土的分身又硬了。  
“快松口啊，不要再吸了！”带土直接麻了一条腿，可那货依旧吸吮着那片软肉。不知道过了多久，带土麻的不止是一条腿了，所有的快感都集中在一点上，嘭的炸开传到四肢百骸，直到他整副身体都变柔软。  
带土差点又射了出来，他真是小看了“斯坎儿”这个人，他是想让他整个身体都变成能操的地步。  
现在“只卖屁股的阿飞”成了“哪里都能操的阿飞”了。  
浑身都变软的带土，除了性器是硬的，连手指都变得无力。肌肤里流淌的全是性欲，躺在床上任卡卡西为所欲为。  
卡卡西一边亲吻着他一边做着扩张，本急于要赶紧完事的带土也学会了慢慢享受卡卡西带给他的安抚。双手盘在他的脖子上抚摸着他的背，自己主动与卡卡西唇舌交缠，动着腰用性器去摩擦卡卡西的，修长的双腿更是磨着他促使卡卡西快一点。来自上下两面的水声不绝于耳，卡卡西抬起带土的屁股欣赏着他的杰作，扶着硬挺的性器一口气插入到底，“带土，我进去了。”  
“啊～”被插的那个人脑子一片浆糊，根本就没有听到自己的名字，只感受到有个硬硬的滚烫的长长的棒子戳进他的肚子，虽有一丝疼，但后面酥麻瘙痒的感觉，让他自己动着腰胯和屁股寻找舒服起来。卡卡西也不示弱，把带土的腿分的更开，压向胸口的两侧，使得带土可怜兮兮的小腿软绵绵的搭在卡卡西的肩头，整个身体被卷起，迫使他只能把屁股抬得更高。像这种献身的动作大大取悦了卡卡西，他就这样环抱着带土，一边接吻一边操，回回擦过前列腺，带土嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟半数露出半数吞咽。  
卡卡西不停地操着小穴口，其中的几个深挺，让带土呜咽的抱着卡卡西的脖子射了出来。高潮的余韵还没过去，卡卡西像是要把他操坏似的加大力度狠狠地捻过敏感点，穴里湿软肠肉像是哭泣一样赶紧去紧紧绞着按摩着粗长的肉棒，哀求着它不要再折磨这幅身躯了。  
“嗯～不要了……快，快出去～～啊嗯……”  
“真的要让我出去吗？你这里可是紧紧的吸着我，是舍不得吧。”  
卡卡西并不打算放过他，如果他像之前一样又反悔把自己赶走，那不就抱不到了。  
带土可不知道卡卡西的打算，他只觉得自己要被折磨疯了，更往里探索的龟头回回擦着他的G点不说，还往更深处去戳新的肠肉，带土感觉整个人要被穿透了，这时卡卡西又一口咬上了他的乳尖，用舌头刷着小小的挺立，又用舌尖摁着挖着乳眼。带土的身上如同被卡卡西演奏起多重节奏交响乐，眼睛里闪过五彩斑斓的烟花，发出一声妩媚的呻吟，整副身体都达到了高潮。  
带土突然变得更紧的内里，像无数只小嘴吸着他的肉棒，也让卡卡西射了进去。  
缓过神来的带土，心里大骂着这个混蛋又射进来了。他试图推开压在他身上的人。  
“你先出去，我去洗个澡。”  
卡卡西却更抱紧他的腰，“不着急，我们要玩一整晚呢，完事后我跟你一起洗。”  
“不用了，你不带套就射进来我要去清洗一下。”  
“我很健康的，平时几乎没性生活，跟男人做这也只是第二次。”卡卡西努力宣誓着他的“纯洁”。  
“是个人都会这么说，以后不带套别插进来。”  
“我加……”  
“加钱也不行，如果真的被你传染上病，我怎么去接其他客人。”  
卡卡西听到这话，狠狠地在带土腰上掐了一把，“你还要去接其他客人！”  
“废话！我出来就是卖的！”这人什么毛病，这本就是银货两讫的买卖。  
卡卡西气的浑身发抖，皓住他的腰毫无感情的做起来，带土疼的直抽冷气。  
“你赶紧出去，我不做了！”带土大力挣扎的推着他。  
“你不是卖的吗？说好卖给我一晚上的，上次也是没有做完就把我赶走了，今天一起算上有何不可？”  
“……”是啊，在决定要卖屁股之前当然要想到什么样的变态都会遇上。现在他没有任性的资格，“做也可以，你要带保险套。”  
“没关系，我会帮你做清理的，我真的只抱过你，真的。”估计卡卡西自己都没有感觉到这话说的像个标准的嫖客，虽然他说的都是事实。  
带土无力跟他争辩了，随他折腾。  
卡卡西变着各种花样来操带土，兴奋地有些忘乎所以了。带土的上半身靠在床头，一只腿被卡卡西抱着，带土只能歪着屁股露出屁眼让卡卡西插，突然带土握着自己的分身，哀求的对卡卡西说：“先停一会儿，我，我去个厕所。”  
卡卡西不知为何却更兴奋了，大力挺动着腰顶的带土上下起伏。  
“在这里解决就行。”  
“怎，怎么可能，你先出去我就是上个厕所马上好。”  
“乖，听话。在这里解出来。”  
“我不要！我不要！”带土大力挣扎，离开了卡卡西，随着性器的拔出还啵的发出声响。脚沾到地面时双腿一软跪了下去，被卡卡西有机可乘，捉住带土的双手从背后又插了进去。  
“啊哈～你快放开我，我不要尿在这里！”  
卡卡西却故意逗他一般，朝着肠穴里的前列腺碾压过去一下又一下的摩擦着。带土却在这时身体不规律的抖动起来，卡卡西心觉不好，低头一看一滩透明液体染湿了地毯。  
带土真的失禁了。  
“带……阿飞，你还好吧。”卡卡西知道自己做过头了，后悔不已，心疼的安抚着他。  
“哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈！”带土却在这时大笑了起来，笑声中既有绝望也有兴奋。  
他还真是有天赋，第一次被男人插射，第二次就被男人操尿了。带土在这一刻三观尽毁，还有什么是他做不到的，是不是天生就该被男人操。在这一刻带土向前迈进一步，掉入了真正的深渊。  
“啊～前辈好厉害啊～把阿飞操成这样了，前辈好坏哦～”带土直接坐上卡卡西的性器，自己大幅度的摆动着腰吞吐着硕大：“啊啊～前辈的又粗又硬，要把阿飞操坏了～啊啊～要戳穿肚子了～”  
卡卡西却紧紧的抱着他，限制着他的行动，“别动了！”心中后悔不已，他不该这样的，他应该更疼爱带土一些才是，“这次就先算了，我先回去，你好好休息。”说完卡卡西就要起身。  
带土却比他早一步起来躺在近距离的桌子上，用脚勾住卡卡西的腰把他拉上前，转而一脚勾住他的脖子一脚擦着卡卡西的胸膛，“前辈这是怎么了，我们玩的正是高兴的时候。”带土用脚夹着卡卡西的肉棒往自己的小穴口送，“来呀，斯坎儿前辈，都射进来，阿飞会好好吃下的。”  
卡卡西闭上眼睛紧紧的皱着眉头，扣着带土的腰把自己又插了进去。  
“好棒好棒！前辈，阿飞要死了！阿飞要被前辈操的爽死了！啊啊啊～～”

到了凌晨三点的时候，带土还在卡卡西身上不断地起伏着，声音沙哑的发出各种呻吟浪叫。卡卡西依旧抱着他啃咬吸吮着半边受伤的乳尖。整个房间都布满了可疑的痕迹，讲述着这两个人是多么不知节制。  
带土思绪有些混乱，却想起了卡卡西应该早就休息了。真是可笑，就算夜不归宿，卡卡西怎么会关心这些。  
“卡……”  
卡卡西有些绝望的埋头在带土的温柔乡里，听到带土嘴里发出的这个音节惊了一下，他又怕自己听错了不停的问带土，“你说什么，你在说谁？”  
“啊～前辈～好，棒～”  
带土都不知道自己在说什么了，他的身体全部染上了名为情欲的病毒，只知道和男人沉沦在性欲的浪潮中。中途他不知道自己射了多少次，屁股高潮了多少次，他只知道肚子里已经是满满的男人的精液，却自暴自弃的要求灌进更多。  
带土无声的哭了，自己一厢情愿单方面想与卡卡西能再一次一较高低，想与他并肩看同样的风景，自己却迈入深渊的沼泽，永远不能追赶太阳了。他能想象得出自己以后如同过街老鼠，只配住在下水道里。  
这次的生意结束后，就搬走吧。

带土醒来的时候，房间只有他一个人。查看手机收到的款项竟然有十倍之多。带土嗤之以鼻，这人不但病的不轻，还喜欢骚浪贱，嫖一个男娼也舍得花这些钱。  
他回到别墅的时候，已是下午，家里什么人都没有，只有桌子上还留着饭和一张纸条，用卡卡西的字体写着“记得好好吃饭。”  
带土把纸条扔进垃圾桶，饭也一点没动就上了楼，他现在只想好好睡一觉。  
梦里迷迷糊糊的梦到了高中时他们在演话剧，卡卡西亲了他，然后他被自称为A先生的人绑架了，原因却是因为他姓宇智波。嘴上说着要把他培养成宇智波斑成为商业霸主，却把他丢在一个孤岛上任他自生自灭。  
他看着孤岛上那一具具白骨心中了然，什么他是找到的唯一的宇智波后人，全是放屁！那些宇智波后人全都被A先生杀死在了岛上。他想回去，他必须要回去！他还没有跟琳告白，还没有赢过卡卡西，还没有问清楚卡卡西为什么亲他……  
他艰苦的在岛上生活了一个月，每个晚上他都会觉得好冷……真的好冷……  
“带土，带土，你还好吗？”  
回到家担心带土的卡卡西来到带土的房里，却看见他整个人窝在床上发抖。卡卡西伸手摸上带土的额头，“你发烧了，我去请医生过来。”

医生给带土打了退烧针，开了几副药，嘱咐说：“病人没怎么好好吃饭和休息，身体虚弱，再加上季节交替，容易发烧感冒。所以，咳咳，该节制还是要节制的。”  
卡卡西被医生说的不好意思，道过谢之后送医生到门口。  
带土慢悠悠的转醒后，心想着怎么会梦到以前的事情。身边却响起一个声音，“你醒了？饿不饿，要不要吃点东西，我煮的粥。”  
带土沉默了一会，觉得还是吃点东西好，“好吧，我吃一点。”  
卡卡西看着带土吃粥的样子，眼中浮现出无限温柔。带土被他盯得有些不好意思，看了他一眼，卡卡西却笑的眉眼更弯。  
带土放下食盘，从枕头下摸出一张银行卡塞到卡卡西的手里，“这是我住在这里的房费和饭费。”  
卡卡西有些愣，把卡还给带土说：“我们怎么说也是朋友，住在这里不用交房租什么的。”  
“你拿着吧，谢谢你以来的照顾，我打算搬出去了。”  
“去哪？”听到带土要搬走，卡卡西紧张了。  
“随便吧。”  
“带土现在没有工作，没有经济来源，住在外面也很困难吧。”  
“我自己会赚钱。”  
“怎么赚？”  
带土听到这句问话，突然苍白了脸色。手机在这时想起几条信息提示。带土看见是色情网站有一个叫“绿色植物”的人打给他一笔首款，留下一串地址问他是否可以马上过去。  
带土发了“马上”两个字之后准备出门，现在换成卡卡西脸色苍白了，颤抖的手捉住他问：“这么晚了，你要去哪？”  
“去见个朋友。”说完带土甩上门就走了。  
卡卡西又气又急，他现在特别后悔为什么当初看到带土卖身体的时候做了个顺手推舟，而不是跟他好好谈谈。带土现在真的把自己当男妓看待，为了还卡卡西收留他的人情是真的打算把自己卖掉的。他既然会卖给“斯坎尔”，怎么会没想到也会卖给别人？！  
旗木总裁打开手机上的GPS定位软件，找到宇智波带土的图标，开车跟了过去。

带土见到“绿色植物”的那个人之后，心中警铃大作。  
“绝！”  
“没错！是我！惊不惊喜，意不意外，刺不刺激！别人不知道你的真面目，我可是从你来到A先生家一直照顾你的。瞧这半边身子的伤疤还有这面具，啧啧啧，太明显了，假冒伪劣的斑先生！”  
“无聊。”带土转身就走。  
“你以为你走的了吗，这么让A先生失望，怎么能接收点惩罚呢？A先生可是死不瞑目啊！”说着还装模作样的擦了擦眼泪。  
“卖屁股的宇智波带土，今天可要好好伺候我这些兄弟呀！”绝笑的一脸猥琐。  
带土看着四周出现的人，心里计算着怎么冲出去，却被突然出现在背后的人不知道打了什么注射剂，晕了过去。  
卡卡西赶到的时候，看到带土躺在床上一动不动，面具不知道去了哪里，周围的人还在扒他的衣服。气红了眼的卡卡西，把周围的人狠狠地揍了一顿，下手已经没有轻重，甚至还听到骨头断裂的声音。卡卡西架着昏迷的带土，离开酒店回到家里。  
把带土安置到自己床上，才发现带土不正常的全身红红的，而且裆部也鼓了起来，撑起了裤子。  
妈的！他们给带土下了春药！  
卡卡西不再犹豫，解开了带土的腰带，在褪下裤子时，带土微微挣扎了一下，嘴里含含糊糊的不知道说什么。卡卡西凑过耳朵去听，断断续续的听到了带土在说：“卡……卡西，救我。”  
“我在呢。”这是卡卡西留在带土耳边的一句话。

“带土，呼，带土。”卡卡西终于可以在抱他的时候喊他的名字了，每喊一次，带土小穴里湿软的肉就紧一次。带土自己也动着腰配合着卡卡西的抽插，整个被做透了的身子还是紧紧缠绕着卡卡西，像只树濑像只树袋熊，一直挂在卡卡西的身上，屁股屁眼和肠肉拿出十分的努力去取悦着插进小腹的肉棒，仿佛在告诉他：好好戳戳我，往更里面来。  
被操得舒服的带土一开始嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，让卡卡西快点，不要停再进来，后面就呜呜的哭了起来，不停的叫着卡卡西的名字。  
“我在呢我在呢。”卡卡西一一舔去带土脸上的眼泪，仔细去听带土的每一句话。  
“我不是故意不告而别的，我好想你们，好想琳，好想水门老师，好想你。”  
“嗯，我知道。”卡卡西抚摸着带土背部的每一寸肌肤，下身不停地顶着他。卡卡西后来调查过带土的资料，知道他那些年经历了什么，想到这里，卡卡西抱着他更紧了。  
“别对我这么好，我不配。”  
“怎么会，我的命都是你救的，就算是把命给你都理所当然。是我不配拥有你。”卡卡西抱着他埋进带土的胸口。  
“那你为什么亲我？”  
卡卡西听到这句话停下了动作，带土因为春药的原因，一直想舒缓情欲，卡卡西却不动了，插在他身体的肉棒虽然又长又粗，但停下来后更让带土心痒难耐，一边似乎是想听卡卡西的答案，一边自己上下起伏吞吐着肉棒。  
“因为我爱你。”  
“什么……”带土的思绪因为这句话有点清醒，他却不敢相信自己听到了什么。  
“带土，我爱你，我真的好爱你。”  
带土突然吻上了卡卡西的唇，腰胯更卖力的扭动着，不知过了多久，带土在卡卡西几个深插下射了出来，又被卡卡西加大力度的操干顶到了高潮，肠肉里也接受着卡卡西叽咕叽咕的射精。

这么多年来，带土是第一次暖醒的。  
背后温暖的热度和搭在他腰上的胳膊都是卡卡西的味道。  
“你醒了吗，带土？”放在腰上的手抚上了带土的胳膊。  
“……，刚醒。”  
“饿不饿，我去做饭。”  
“不用了，我去吧。”  
带土起身后才发现身体疼的要命，只能扶着腰在床上呆坐着。  
卡卡西失笑，“要不一起吧。”  
“好。”

吃早饭的时候，带土突然想起一件事，很严肃的跟卡卡西说：“卡卡西，我们去医院检查一下身体吧。”  
“啊？为什么？”  
“就是，那个……还是去检查一下的好，看看有没有染上什么怪病。”  
卡卡西明白带土说的是什么了，心虚的心里直冒冷汗，决定“斯坎儿”的事最好一辈子瞒着他。

带土提出如果木叶肯收留他，他可以去木叶工作，不过只答应做个基础员工。卡卡西虽然觉得很可惜，但也尊重他的想法。就把他安排在了后勤，只做一些基础设施维修的工作。  
发生这些糟心的事，带土也想开了，没有必要跟自己较真，脚踏实地的过好每一天才最重要。  
虽然带土没有搬出去，卡卡西和他也会夜夜发生一些不可描述的事情，但带土对外宣称他们只是一般朋友，被问急了就说是炮友。恋人什么的，不存在的。  
虽然旗木总裁一直跟别人强调他们正在交往。

一年一度的公司大型化妆舞会开始举办了。同事们拿给带土看上一年的舞会照片，他看到了那个名叫“斯坎儿”的家伙。  
带土指着这个紫色眼影的家伙问是谁，却没有人知道。直到带土看到一张“斯坎儿”的特写照心中了然。  
卡卡西回到家的时候，看到带土气鼓鼓的甩给他几张照片，还猜测是不是哪些无聊的记者拍到的“外遇”照片，带土知道后吃醋了，心里还美滋滋的。看到后，卡卡西浑身冒着冷汗，这比“外遇”照片还要有杀伤力。  
“带土，你听我解释……”卡卡西拍着带土的门。  
“我不听！你这个大垃圾、混蛋，耍我好玩是吧！”  
“不是的，我是真的……真的……”  
因为喜欢你呀。  
卡卡西这话却说不出来，因为不管说不说，他是个垃圾的设定已经改不了了。

带土整整十天没有理睬卡卡西，亏他还觉得自己亏欠了卡卡西的。原来一直都是这个人在耍着他玩，看他出糗。就跟小时候一样。  
他果然跟卡卡西是孽缘，斩不断理还乱。  
抱不到带土的旗木总裁整天无精打采，三十岁正当如日中天的年纪，就一副退休老干部的样子。虽然大家一直觉得平时也是这样，只不过现在更像是个求爱不得而颓废的中年大叔。  
不过两个人的心都是彼此相向的，带土虽然暂时无法与卡卡西站在同样的高度，但觉得能作为他的守护也是一种幸福。  
卡卡西更是如此。

end

  
【卡带】不公平交易 后续（r 后面有车）  
&设定不啰嗦 ooc 有bug 请自行避雷  
&只是想写一下卡卡西和带土之后的心理转变，所以就有了这篇沙雕文 狗血很狗血(-?_-?)  
&车在后面  
卡卡西在下楼时闻到了煎蛋和培根的味道。自从带土去木叶上班以来，每天都早起做早餐。说实话，带土的厨艺比他的好多了，让自己觉得之前都是在他面前班门弄斧，怪不得总遭带土嫌弃。   
十几天前，“斯坎儿”的事情曝光后，带土甩给他一张银行卡扔下一句“你的嫖资拿回去”之后再也没有跟他说过话，除了吃饭时间外整个人都躲着他。尽管卡卡西只要逮着和他相处的时间不停的尬聊，也换不来对方的一声回答。  
直到昨晚下暴雨的时候，带土浑身湿透的回到家。卡卡西为他拿来毛巾，看到带土擦拭的样子突然让他想起了同样是雨天在垃圾堆见到带土的那一刻。  
卡卡西再也抑制不住自己的冲动一把抱住他。   
见带土没有推开他的意思，卡卡西顺势亲上了他的唇，把思念了十几天的身体半托半抱进了自己的卧室……   
卡卡西走上前，双手从后背轻轻拢上带土的腰，微笑着说：“带土，你可以再睡一会儿，早餐我来吧。”  
带土微微挣扎了一下，“不用。”   
“你的身体还好吧，要不要紧，昨晚上我们……”   
“卡卡西！”   
卡卡西这才看见带土涨红着整张脸皱着眉头貌似要挤出一副恶狠狠的样子瞪着他，可在卡卡西看来这么害羞的带土实在可爱的紧，更是笑的像是吃了蜜糖。带土对着这张眉开眼笑的帅脸，一张手直接摁上去把他推开，“准备碗筷，吃饭了。”  
哎呀，连耳朵都红透了，好可爱！  
卡卡西看着优雅用餐的带土，回忆起之前刚到他家时狼吞虎咽的模样，还有那样一段时间，带土都没有好好吃饭和休息的时候。现在这样的清晨和休息日安逸的让卡卡西以为岁月静好，尽管带土不与他怎么说话，但能这样看着他，在他身边，共度日常，也能与他亲近，对卡卡西来说已经是上天莫大的恩赐了。  
几年前刚与晓公司展开商业战争的时候，团藏带领的一组在调查资料时，查到晓与一个贩毒和贩卖军火的黑暗组织有着理不清的关系，团藏怀疑这大概是晓公司的经济基础。在他得知晓是由宇智波带土创立的后，卡卡西用了各种手段才让带土脱离晓，但付出的代价就是让带土倾家荡产、一无所有。 所以带土怨他恨他不接受他的“施舍”也是理所当然的。像他这种打着“为了他”的旗号致使带土流落街头的人，带土还能同意跟他回家估计真的是无路可走了吧。  
晓公司宣告破产后，带土失踪了，卡卡西动用了各种路径才在两天后找到他。   
那天的夜晚下着很大的雨，带土无力的依靠在小巷子的垃圾桶旁，嘴角和身上还有数不清的伤口和青痕。无情的雨水冲刷着他的身体，如若不是能看见带土因呼吸而上下起伏的胸口，卡卡西以为他找到的是一具尸体……   
卡卡西心急如焚又小心翼翼的靠近他，因为紧张而握紧伞柄的手都在发抖，他故作镇定的问带土：“跟我回家，好吗？”因为太过激动，自己都没有发觉“好吗”这两个字发出的都是气音。   
听到这话，带土眼珠才动了一下，看着卡卡西挤出一个“好”字。  
基本上两天没有吃过东西的带土，在卡卡西精致的别墅里狼吞虎咽着。吃饱后，卡卡西拿着自己的一些衣物交给他，让他换下来。  
带土看了看自己狼狈的样子，当着卡卡西的面把自己身上湿哒哒的体恤、裤子，甚至连内裤都脱了下来，抓过卡卡西手里干净的衣服去了卫生间。  
卡卡西愣愣的看着带土做完这一切，坐在沙发上，脸埋入手里。  
面对带土的裸体，他竟然，硬了……  
从他窥探带土的身体那天起，卡卡西才发现自己原来是这样看带土的。他想对带土好，却总是不得要领。带土那么好，根本就不会喜欢他吧。不过带土现在一个人，能陪在他身边也很高兴了。  
作为重归于好的纪念日，下班时卡卡西买了定制的红豆糕找带土一起回家，却在一家花店门前看见他和一个抱着猫咪的女孩子在说话，当女孩把猫咪抱起来给他看的时候，带土伸手摸了摸它的头，和女孩相视而笑。  
他的神情是卡卡西从未见过的温柔。   
卡卡西退到阴影中，回想着再遇见带土的种种。  
他见过带土狠辣绝情的面孔，也见过他讥笑讽刺的模样，甚至在床上在他身下也是皱着眉头哭泣的样子。   
唯独没有见过带土对他笑。  
那样温柔阳光的带土，他以为早就死去在了高中。  
那一天，带土涨红着脸瞪着圆圆的杏眼，擦着嘴唇跑下了舞台。那个样子像极了午夜急忙离开舞会的辛内瑞拉，卡卡西并没有急着追上去，心里飘飘然的回味着带土可爱的表情。  
带土少年时为了救他休学半年，再见到他时那半脸的伤疤让卡卡西无法直视，却总是不由自主的朝他的方向看去。但他却比以前更开朗，身边的朋友也多了起来，每次见到他开怀大笑的样子，卡卡西面罩下的嘴角也不由的上扬。虽然带土还是一如既往的对他这个“天才”不服气，但俩人的再次交恶却是因为卡卡西拒绝了野原琳的告白。  
卡卡西知道带土一直喜欢琳，却不知为何那次他会特别生气，甚至和带土打了起来。   
直到那天傍晚他在教室见到在座位上托着腮睡着的带土。  
夕阳的余晖涂抹在他的身上，微风吹动着柔软的发梢，闭目的男孩一脸的稚气，难得安静的样子宛若天使，从卡卡西的眼里印记在心里。   
他知道，他逃不掉了，他喜欢宇智波带土。  
喜欢他的心情随着时间的流失日积月累，每次做的却是小学生般恶作剧的事情。如果当初有好好表达他的心意，会不会就不一样了呢？  
那天他抱着留有带土余温的公主裙，找遍学校都没有找到他，几天后警方确定了带土的失踪。   
王子都是在吻过公主后得到心爱的人从此相依白首，而他这个假“王子”吻过带土后，却再也见不到了喜欢的那个人。

重新见到他的那一刻，卡卡西的思念犹如洪水般汹涌泛滥。他大体调查过带土这十几年来的经历，但他想象不出A先生用了多少狠辣毒辣的手段荼毒带土，那一副暴戾恣睢的姿态和手段，让他不敢想象那竟然是带土。但他相信带土终归还是带土，相信带土的心里还是跟以前一样善良。就算带土不能回到以前的样子，现在这样也很好，似水流年，只要有他陪伴就能走过这一生。  
可是，那笑的模样像极了年少时期的他，卡卡西以为再也回不来了，带土却可以这样对着那个女孩笑。   
也许……也许是对旗木卡卡西笑不出来吧。   
他知道带土有多倔强和坚强。带土的资料里写着他生活的那座孤岛有23具尸骨，经过化验都是宇智波族人的。也就是说如果带土没有强大的求生欲，他很有可能会成为第24具！  
想到这里卡卡西的浑身都在冒冷汗。  
带土为了活下去，接受了他的收留。原来他向带土伸出的“援手”是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，碾碎了他仅剩的一点尊严和底线。   
而他却……却差点把带土变成男妓……  
呵，自己真是一点长进都没有，还跟个十几岁的毛孩子一样，打着爱他的口号剥夺带土的身体和自尊。那时自己怎么就精虫上脑，不管不顾的占有了他。   
带土说的没错，他是垃圾、是废物，是自以为是的小丑，他没有资格去爱他，带土需要的阳光他给不了，他只会掠夺掉带土身上仅有的余温。  
带土在他身边并不快乐。

也许，这个世界并不是全部都是黑暗的。  
自从再见到卡卡西虽然坏事不断，但好的事情也在慢慢增多。昨天下雨时救下的猫咪竟然是自己流落街头时，一时兴起用仅剩的一件外套为他搭雨棚的流浪猫，那时它还那么小只，被放在纸箱子里。现在有了愿意收养它的人，真是太好了。  
带土觉得卡卡西把他捡回家的那一刻，像极了卡卡西捡回来一只狗。可怜他吗？   
但他想活下去，就算是作为一只狗他也要活下去。  
可是，卡卡西却说爱他？  
带土从小就不服气得天优厚的卡卡西，吊车尾的他总是与这个天才针锋相对。可他却没有想到那年地震，卡卡西为了推开他，被水泥钢筋划伤了眼睛。带土看着卡卡西指缝呼呼的冒出鲜血，在那一刻他知道了自己永远都比不上。  
虽然后面拿自己的半条命救了他，也是为了还他的人情吧。以为自己快要死掉的时候，多兴幸卡卡西还活着，那样好的卡卡西当然要好好活下去。  
但这样的卡卡西却说爱他。  
带土的心有点飘忽。   
他不想欠卡卡西任何人情，也想与他平行而立。也许是习惯了站在他的对立面，为什么就没有想过成为他的同伴呢？为什么就这么接受不了卡卡西对他好呢？

带土回到家的时候，看见卡卡西正给一条穿着蓝色外衣，头戴蓝色头巾的沙皮狗喂粮。  
“这是？”   
“帕克。我父亲养的，这几天他去旅行把帕克交给我照顾。带土喜欢狗吗？会不会造成你的困扰？” “还好吧。”带土实在不想对他说小时候被狗追过的事。刚摸过猫，还是离这只沙皮远点。   
门铃这时候响起，带土奇怪这么晚了会有谁来。  
打开门后看见一位和卡卡西模样相仿，却很和蔼可亲的老人家。  
“旗木……叔叔？！”带土对他还是有印象的，卡卡西的爸爸是个很温柔的人，小时候他跟卡卡西打架，他爸爸不但没有斥责他，还给他买了冰棍。那件事是带土记忆中不多的温暖，自然记得很清楚。 “啊呀，你是带土君吧，真是好久不见了呢，还跟小时候一个模样啊。”  
怎么会跟小时候一样，带土苦笑。  
卡卡西见到父亲，急忙奔到门口把他拉出门外几米远。   
“不是说好要出门玩几天的吗？”卡卡西压低声音说。  
“你小子好久没来看我，一回到家一副郁郁寡欢的样子跟我借帕克，扔给我两张飞机票就走了。当爸爸的当然想知道你怎么了，我是关心你。”  
“现在不是你来关心我的时候，我这里已经够乱的了。”  
“乱什么？这不都挺整齐的吗？而且这么大房子就住你俩人，太冷清了。既然帕克在这儿，我也在这里住几天吧。”说完就脚步剑飞的进了屋。  
“旗木叔叔，你不是去旅行了吗？”带土问。   
“啊啊，是这样的，我刚到机场飞机航班因为天气原因取消了，所以我就回来了。不会打扰到你跟卡卡西吧？”   
“不会，叔叔吃过饭了没，我去做，有没有忌口的？”  
“带土君会做饭啊，我那个笨儿子真是受你照顾了。我什么都可以，老人家没那么多忌口。”   
饭桌上旗木朔茂直夸带土做的饭好吃，有他照顾卡卡西他很放心什么的。  
带土不自觉的嘴角上扬，卡卡西看到后差点被茄子味增汤噎到。在旁边的帕克很不以为然的嗤了一声。   
临睡前，卡卡西敲开带土的门，站在门口跟带土道歉。  
“父亲这几天会住在这儿，打搅到你很抱歉。”   
“不会，旗木叔叔……很好，多住几天也没关系。”   
“是吗？”  
两人沉默了一会儿后，卡卡西问：“带土喜欢猫不喜欢狗吗？”   
“怎么突然问这个？”  
“没什么，就是觉得家里有个小动物也不错。”  
“随便你养什么都行，反正这里是你家。”带土说完就想关上门，被卡卡西立马推着，有些紧张的解释：“不是的，带土如果喜欢猫的话我们可以养一只。”  
为什么要顾我的感受，多想想你自己不就好了？带土想。  
“这个，怎样都好吧。帕克就不错，养它吧。”带土随意说了一句。  
卡卡西听到之后笑起来，“嗯，好，听你的。”  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
两人互道晚安后，却谁都没有动，相互看着对方。卡卡西伸出手抚上带土的脸颊，迅速在唇上亲一口。带土仿佛很惊讶，立马把门关上。  
卡卡西还站在带土卧室的门口痴痴的笑，一回头就看见抱着帕克的旗木朔茂高深莫测的看着他。

客厅里，父子俩表示谈谈。  
“对不起，父亲。”卡卡西有些凝重的道歉。  
“为什么要道歉？”  
“也许这辈子都让您抱不到孙子了，可我，可我只想跟带土在一起。”  
“哦……你们不是早就交往了吗？”  
“！您怎么会知道？”   
“你和前晓总裁的八卦都传遍了，八卦新闻上连你们亲亲的照片都有，我给你找找。”然后旗木爸爸拿起手机开始翻阅。   
“先等一下，父亲什么时候关心起八卦了？”卡卡西立马阻止他。  
“傻孩子，只要是关于你的事情，做父亲的都会关心的。最近是跟带土君吵架了吗？”  
卡卡西摇摇头：“如果是吵架还是好的，最起码带土还能跟我吵。”  
旗木朔茂继续听儿子诉说。  
“嘛，他根本就不会喜欢我吧。是我让他一无所有的，在他眼里应该恨死我了才对。”   
气氛突然变得凝重，老人家不知道怎么去安慰自己的儿子。   
“卡卡西，带土是个好孩子，如果恨你的话不会跟你住在一起。”旗木爸爸叹了一口气，“总之，加油吧。”  
……   
“父亲，把帕克留下吧，带土说要养它。”  
“……”

第二天，旗木长辈找到带土。  
“带土君有时间吗？陪老人家散散步好吗？”  
带土点点头随旗木硕茂在外散步。   
“带土君，你对卡卡西怎么看？”  
“帅气、能力强、聪明，从小就是个天才。”   
旗木朔茂笑着看着他，“卡卡西这孩子从小就有主见，作为父亲的，都希望自己的儿子能幸福快乐，能看着他能有一个幸福的家庭，儿孙满堂。”   
带土知道卡卡西的爸爸要说什么了，“旗木叔叔，你放心，我不会缠着卡卡西的，我会搬……”  
“带土君请听我把话说完。一般的父亲都会这么想吧，但我的儿子我明白，卡卡西就算是能结婚生子，如果没有带土君在身边的话，卡卡西也不会快乐。”  
“……怎么会？”   
“知子莫若父，卡卡西心里想什么我都一清二楚，他对你的执着超出想象。所以，”旗木朔茂向带土深深鞠躬，“我家的傻儿子就拜托给带土君照顾了。”

带土第一次感觉到自己竟然会被这么被需要，一直被别人当成抹布的他在那个人的眼里是那么重要的吗？而且那个人还是卡卡西。   
旗木爸爸住了几天后打算回去了，帕克虽然一直抱着他的腿不松爪，但还是被留了下来。  
临走时卡卡西和带土送他到门口，门刚关上，卡卡西掰过带土的脸吻了上去，带土也不示弱的抱紧卡卡西的脖子回吻。俩人吻得难舍难分，卡卡西的手探进带土的体恤下摆，用力抚擦着带土的肌肤，把衣服掀起一半的时候，突然门被打开，旗木爸爸拿着钥匙不好意思笑着说：“钥匙忘记放回去了，你们继续。”说完把钥匙放在地上神速的关上门。  
帕克跑到门前扒了扒门缝，一脸生无可恋的走掉了。  
带土却嗤的一声笑出来，卡卡西抱着他感受到了带土笑的一抖一抖的肩膀。  
卡卡西一只手深入到带土的裤子里，中指沿着臀缝滑到会阴处不停地揉摁着菊花。带土因为卡卡西的动作停止了笑，继续圈着卡卡西的脖子亲吻他。  
卡卡西脱下带土的体恤，看着带土举起双手拉紧肌肉的动作，情不自禁亲上了他的腋窝，把带土推到在沙发上后，退下他的家居裤和内裤，双手抚摸着这具身体。  
卡卡西不敢相信自己还能再抱到他，用手用眼用嘴唇膜拜着自己一直想的这个人。他沿着带土的脖颈一直下滑到胸前，在带土的胸肌上都舔上他的口水，然后用牙齿啃咬着带土的乳尖。  
“唔嗯……卡卡西你怎么这么喜欢咬人？”  
卡卡西听到后，又用舌尖舔着，感觉到带土微微的颤抖。   
“因为我想把带土吃掉∧ ∧”说着就从沙发的缝隙里摸出润滑剂。   
“这里怎么会有这东西！？”   
“之前有一次我们在这用的，顺手塞到这里了。”  
卡卡西分开带土的双腿，把滑液捏在手里，伸进带土屁股里两根手指不停搅动着。   
“唔……嗯……”凉凉的感觉。   
带土是属于越做越敏感的类型，经过卡卡西用手指在后面的刺激，带土的前端也立了起来，卡卡西用另一只手帮他撸动着。带土因为前后的刺激只能摇着头挺动着腰感受着一波波情欲的来袭。  
卡卡西感觉到扩张的差不多了，在带土临射之际放开了撸动性器的那只手。带土感觉到自己刚要高潮，情动的扭着腰，却被突然放开，一脸疑惑的看着卡卡西。   
“带土，我进来了。”卡卡西双手掐着带土的腰胯对着小穴口插了进去。  
“啊哈～”卡卡西这混蛋都是插进去了才跟他说要进去，每次都措不及防。  
埋进去的那个人爽的呼出一口气，湿软的小穴紧紧包裹着他，让卡卡西挺动着腰慢慢抽插着。内里的肠肉就这样被卡卡西顶开收缩再顶开，带土也被他的力道带的身体摇晃起来。  
越来越有快感的带土双腿渐渐圈上卡卡西的腰，自己扭着屁股配合卡卡西抽插的动作，自己都没发觉自己屁股里的肠肉变得更软更湿，开始缠着卡卡西的肉棒不放。卡卡西感受到带土的反应后又涨大一圈，惹得带土脸更红了。   
带土禁不住身体发抖，只能抓紧卡卡西的胳膊，像是在海水里死命捉紧救生的浮木。卡卡西却在这时皓住带土的手腕摁在头两侧，俯身吻上他，卷上带土舌头与他缠绵，下身也开始大张大合的干了起来。   
呻吟和呜咽声都被卡卡西堵住，下面又被卡卡西操着，身体都被卡卡西带动摇晃，带土不自的扭了扭身体，想挣扎离开卡卡西的禁锢。直到两个人的口水沿着嘴角流出带土快喘不上来气的时候，卡卡西才放开他，但下身一点有没有放轻的意思。带土想要起身，却突然被擦过敏感点射了出来。  
卡卡西看到带土射出来后，起身放开他的手腕，抱起他的一条腿放在肩膀上，把带土翻了个侧身，更往里挤进他的身体加大力度捣弄着肠穴。  
“啊～卡卡西……好深……别这么用力……”  
带土被侧过身没有抓扶的东西只能紧紧抓着沙发。卡卡西抬着带土的屁股一下有一下的去顶里面，越顶越软，越顶越紧。里面开始像是要要把他的性器吸进去似的紧紧绞着。  
带土被他操的又软了身子，回回擦过敏感点刺激着前列腺让带土的又翘了起来。带土也被顶出了生理泪水，他觉着这样好丢脸，自己翻了个身把脸埋进沙发里，只撅着屁股让卡卡西干。   
卡卡西知道带土不想让自己看见他哭的样子，但他不知道从后面进的更深更有感觉吗？卡卡西一把抱起他让带土直接坐在性器上，带土发出一声呻吟，有些抗拒的挣扎。   
“卡卡西……啊～嗯～我不要这样……太深了……让我下来……”  
带土的声音听起来有些呜咽和颤抖，卡卡西掰过他的下巴，舔去脸上的泪，又跟带土接起吻来。  
“带土也很舒服吧，带土一舒服就会扭着腰自己动呢，你那里可是紧紧的咬着我不放，退不出来啊。”  
“哈啊～你这个……啊～啊～～”   
卡卡西又把双手摸上带土鼓鼓的胸肌不停的揉动着，虽然不像女人一般柔软，但在卡卡西的揉搓下也挤出了乳沟。玩够了之后手指捏起带土最敏感的乳尖挑逗着。  
“啊啊啊～不要～”   
带土的身体因为上下的刺激浑身痉挛，前面的又射了出来，后面更是用整个身体绞紧卡卡西的分身，卡卡西紧紧的抱住他加深了几下定弄，把带土使劲往下一压，一个挺身射了进去。   
带土躺在卡卡西身上喘息着，最后那一下被卡卡西顶的过深，直接顶到了未知区域，被龟头戳的浑身哆嗦，肠肉还没有马上放松下来，一波一波的蠕动挤压着卡卡西疲软的性器，如同是事后的按摩，卡卡西因为带土内里的挑逗开始慢慢涨大……   
“卡……卡西，先让我休息一会……”带土感觉到卡卡西的变化，但现在身体抖的不成样子，他不敢动，缓慢着想让自己放松下来。过了好一会儿才感觉到卡卡西的精液流出沿着他的大腿滑下来。  
“带土，好了吗？我开始动了？”话没有说完就开始抱着带土的腰晃动起来。   
“别～不要啊～卡卡～西哈～停一下……”   
高潮的余韵还没过去，又被卡卡西大力操干起来，整副身体如同一股股的电流穿过身体，延伸到手指尖和脚尖。带土修长的腿不停地蹬着沙发企图挣扎开逃跑，可却被卡卡西紧紧抱住腰哪里都逃不了。  
卡卡西知道带土怎样有感觉，每次顶入的时候，拉着带土往下，回回探索那片新的处女地。  
这时带土是真的哭了，不是痛也不是爽的感觉席卷着他，脑中炸出一片片烟花，最终被情欲冲刷失去了理智，一脸痴迷的模样自己扭着屁股更吞进卡卡西的肉棒，绞紧的程度像是势必要榨出卡卡西的精液一般。   
带土的前端不停的吐出白浊，被卡卡西顶一次就吐一次，他真的要被卡卡西操坏了。可身后的那个人却没有放过他的意思，带土绞的越紧卡卡西动的越快，他是真的要把带土吞噬入腹。看着带土的高潮脸，卡卡西情动更深，他舔上带土的耳朵，带土抖的更厉害了，穴肉也开始胡乱的绞着他的肉棒，又湿又滑又软又温热，卡卡西赞叹着，这是带土，是带土包裹他的空间，那样温柔那样热烈。真想一辈子都埋在里面，吃不够怎么办？  
卡卡西又加大力度的狠狠顶进去，戳着带土的里面再里面。带土的身子已经软了，被迫接受卡卡西带给他的一波又一波的高潮，身体习惯性的配合着他，带土自己都不知道在做什么了，只能不停的媚叫。   
卡卡西终于在最后几个深挺下射精了，又烫的带土一哆嗦，整个人无力的瘫软在卡卡西的怀里大口喘息着。   
卡卡西在等他恢复意识，得到允许的话还想再来一次……

不想看那俩愚蠢的人类交配的样子，帕克趴在地上想念着旗木爸爸。

渐渐的两个人的交流多了起来，手机里的邮箱信息最多的就是今晚想吃什么，去哪里玩，哪家的红豆糕不错，今晚谁遛狗之类的。   
带土买了晚上做饭要用的菜，准备回家时接到了一个未知电话。  
“小·带·土～猜猜我是谁？”  
“绝！怎么会是你！”   
上次的事情发生后，带土失去了意识，听卡卡西说绝虽然被打骨折，但后来搜索时候却被他逃了。没想到他竟然又出来了。  
“你要做什么？不会无缘无故的打电话过来吧。”  
“好疼啊，被旗木卡卡西打断的肋骨好疼啊！我要让他死！带土，你和我是才是同一路人，回来吧，我们再一起完成A先生的愿望。呜呜呜呜，A先生死的好惨，他真的好惨，临死前都叫着你的名字：斑。  
所以斑先生，回来吧，我们把木叶搞垮，把旗木杀了，我们再建立一个晓，好不好？”   
带土气急败坏，“绝！你疯了！你到底要做什么！？”   
“哈哈哈哈哈，我看见旗木出去了，我只是在他的车上安装了炸弹，还有半分钟，还有半分钟我们就……”  
带土挂掉了电话，现在不是听绝说废话的时候。他拨通了卡卡西的手机号，心里祈求着卡卡西一定要接……   
“喂，带土，有事吗？”  
“卡卡西！下车！快跑！绝在你的车里……”还没有说完听见电话里一声巨大的爆炸声响起，带土在手机里都能感受到那边爆炸的威力，之后只听到了手机挂断的声音。  
“嘟……嘟……嘟……”   
全身的血液都凝固了，带土一瞬间只觉得天地间天旋地转，他不相信这一切都是真的。他跌跌撞撞的想要跑去卡卡西那里，却不知道是在哪里。眼睛渐渐变得模糊，紧紧握着手机不停地给卡卡西认识的人打电话，问着卡卡西的位置。   
当带土来到爆炸现场，看到周围一片狼藉，卡卡西的车如同篝火般还在燃烧着，带土挣开消防员的包围冲了进去，不停地喊着卡卡西的名字。  
“卡卡西！卡卡西！你回答我！卡卡西……”   
“带土？”   
带土听到声音猛的回头，见到卡卡西伸出发抖的双手的上下摸着他，看他是否完整无缺，发现只是胳膊上有点伤之外，整个人都是好好的。   
“带土，我没事。你和我通话的时候我正在甜品店买红豆糕……”  
带土一把抱住他，紧紧的抱住他，呜咽着说：“卡卡西，太好了！你没事！太好了……我好不容易，好不容易……”   
才发现喜欢你啊……   
卡卡西温柔的回抱着他，拍拍他的后背，心里不停的冒着幸福的泡泡，“我没事，我一直都在的，带土。”

从巨大的悲伤焦灼和喜悦中缓过来的带土，把A先生的几个根据地全部列出来交给卡卡西，估计绝会在这几个地方。卡卡西打了几个电话，安排好天罗地网，不多久绝就被抓到了。安排好了后面的事宜后，卡卡西和带土双双回家。

回到家刚关上门，卡卡西就被带土压在门板上热烈的亲吻起来，手急切的撕扯他的腰带。卡卡西激烈的回吻着他，双手探进衣里抚摸着带土的身体。两人都硬了一路，回到了家迫不及待的想要对方。   
带土扒下卡卡西的裤子，用手撸着卡卡西的性器，分开卡卡西的嘴唇急切的说着：“进来……”   
卡卡西照样退下带土的裤子，把手指伸进屁眼慢慢坐着扩张，“别着急，带土，我不想弄伤你。”虽然嘴上这样说，但卡卡西忍得也很辛苦，满头大汗粗喘着呼吸。   
带土把手指伸进嘴里沾满口水后，自己伸到后面胡乱插了几下，“卡卡西，快进来……快……”   
卡卡西被带土撩拨的心花怒放，一个转身把人摁在门板上，抬着他的屁股一口气插进去。   
“啊……哈……”   
带土又痛又爽，但与卡卡西结合这种心里的愉悦大大超过了身体上的愉悦，身体的每个细胞都在叫器着要与卡卡西结为一体，自己浪的扭动着腰臀吞吐着卡卡西的肉棒。  
“卡卡西……啊……快点，再快点……”   
卡卡西已经把带土顶的脚离了地面，带土只能惦着脚尖抱着卡卡西，身体的重量基本都压在卡卡西的老二上，可就算这样带土还是不满足。  
“用力……哈啊……你这个废物，使点劲……”  
终于在卡卡西努力的摩擦开拓下，带土的里面慢慢充血，变得越来越湿软，越来越敏感。带土开始皱起眉头，脸色潮红，昂起头开始发出了不一样的呻吟。  
“嗯～啊啊～啊啊～～卡卡西～快点啊～”   
卡卡西着迷的看着带土一脸情动的样子，抱着他直接顶离了地面，回回摩擦着敏感点，感受到带土一下又一下的颤抖，磨的带土流出生理泪水。卡卡西知道带土越被往里戳越有感觉，昂足了力气把自己的性器回回插到底，在几个深插后带土一哆嗦射了出来，后面的穴肉更是紧紧的绞着卡卡西的。  
带土刚射完的分身立马又翘起来，带土呜咽的哭出来了，一脸哀求的看着卡卡西，“卡卡……西～我还要～给我……快给我……”   
“好，好，带土向想要多少我都会给你。”   
这次做爱不同于往常，这是带土第一次这么急切的想要他。卡卡西的心里被填的满满的，所以他也要把带土填的满满的。  
卡卡西禁锢着带土的腰，越来越往深处插，带土的屁股被他拍的红红的，交合的水声不绝于耳。带土身体里的肠肉争先恐后的绞着吸着卡卡西的粗大，又长又硬的肉棒像是一个侵略者，贪婪的夺取这片柔软，可这片柔软却讨好般的紧紧包裹着它，用力去记住它的形状，它上面的每根青筋，直到怎样挤压和按摩会让他舒服。这里，已经是属于他的领地，只要卡卡西高举旗帜摇旗呐喊进去，他们都会欢欣鼓舞的挤上来，兴奋的把他送进更里面。   
这就是他的带土。已经完全融化在他怀里的人。   
带土的叫声逐渐拔高，身体一阵阵的痉挛，湿软的后穴一下紧过一下，卡卡西几个深挺后射了出来，带土感受着卡卡西的射精，磨得充血的里面被一股股的热源烫到，昂起头又射了出来。   
两人都做的大汗淋漓，带土这才发现他们还穿着上衣，就这么急不可耐的在门口搞了起来。   
他想起今天发生的事，又紧紧的抱住卡卡西，仿佛只有让卡卡西操他才会有卡卡西还活着的实感。带土直接把双腿环上卡卡西的腰，小声的说：“我还要……”  
卡卡西乐的心里开了花，“好，我们去卧室。”卡卡西抱着像树袋熊一样的带土，就着下半身还连接的姿势，一步步走向卧室，带土屁股里流出的精液滴答滴答流了一路。因为走路的颠簸，那里又开始摩擦了起来，带土还在高潮的敏感期中，硬生生的磨出了几丝媚音。带土立马捂住嘴巴。  
“现在才捂住嘴，带土不觉得太晚了吗？叫出来，我喜欢听带土的声音。”卡卡西把人放在床上。   
“别废话了，快点干。”   
“干什么？”卡卡西笑着故意逗他。  
带土听到这话涨红了脸，但一想卡卡西的还插在他里面呢，还有什么比这更丢脸的，他附上卡卡西的耳边说：“干我啊～”

带土坐在卡卡西的身上，双手与他十指交握，身体不断地上下起伏着，屁股里吞出卡卡西的粗长。他的肚子里已经被灌满了白浊，但还是要不够的继续榨取卡卡西的精液。自己的前面基本都射不出来了，好几次都靠着后面高潮。   
卡卡西舒服的躺在床上，观摩着美丽的风景。他被带土吸的好爽，那么努力讨好他的带土让卡卡西又大一圈，带土下压的时候一个深挺就能把带土顶的昂起头尖叫着。   
卡卡西突然起身抱住他，舔上他的乳尖，敏感的身体又抖动了几下，卡卡西掐着他的腰狠狠往里戳往里插，带土觉得自己又要被穿透了，嗯嗯啊啊的喊着“不要了，好深……”  
银发男人自然不会放过他，他知道带土每次喊不要的时候就是要他狠狠操他的时候。卡卡西捏着他的腰加重力道操着他的小穴，在带土一个痉挛后也释放了进去。   
被操软的身体趴在卡卡西身上，两人都喘着呼吸。卡卡西想退出疲软却被带土阻止，“别拔出来，不要动。”  
卡卡西失笑，他环抱着带土说了声好。   
他知道带土今天为什么这么缠着他，他抚上带土的头，摸着湿漉漉的头发，像是在安抚一只炸毛的猫咪。两人安静的谁都不说话，都希望这一刻能天长地久。

“卡卡西，红豆煮好了吗？我闻到味道了。”带土蹭蹭蹭从楼上下来，直奔开放式厨房。   
“好了，我刚加完糖，等着放凉，马蹄粉也准备好了。”  
带土捏起一点尝了尝，评价到：“不够甜，卡卡西，把糖给我。”  
卡卡西看着带土像倒水一样的倒糖，不直觉咽了咽唾沫。  
搅拌均匀后，带土尝了一口一脸高兴的样子向卡卡西看过去，“好吃！卡卡西，你试试。”   
卡卡西捏起一小点，尝过后说不出话来了。   
“怎么样？好吃吧。”仿佛看到了带土周围粉色的小花花，卡卡西眉眼笑笑说：“带土喜欢就好。”   
然后抱着他放在餐桌上，一本正经的说：“嘛，在你吃红豆糕之前我先来点点心。”  
带土立马红了脸推着卡卡西的下巴，“卡卡西，现在是大白天。”   
“那又怎么样，反正今天是休息日。”说着就要去扒带土的裤子。  
“汪！”   
两人被一声狗叫吓了一跳，平时帕克很乖的，不会无缘无故的叫。   
只见小狗拨了拨面前空着的狗食盆，仿佛在抗议在你们撒狗粮之前先给我真·狗粮。它可记得清清楚楚那天的事，两个主人不顾它是不是饿着肚子回到家就搞了起来，一搞就是一晚上。他都要被饿瘦了。呜呜呜，好想念朔茂爸爸啊。   
带土立马挣扎开跳下桌子，“我去喂帕克。”说完就逃开了。   
卡卡西看着带土摸着帕克的头，不停的给他加食，发自内心的笑了起来。

真正幸福的日子，开始了。

end 


End file.
